recuerdos del pasado
by Shaker Blezk
Summary: un joven de 18 años enfrentándose a una fuerza innumerable de "grimm", con solo su espadón, un brazo roto y sangrando, recordada los últimos momento que tuvo con sus amigos volviendo a un punto en donde todo era felicidad hasta que todo se volvió negro ahora el joven defenderá todo por lo que ha protegió lograras sobrevivir a este ataque o morir por un sueño roto.


En mitad de un bosque desconocido se encontraba un joven mal herido, empuñando un espadón con su mano derecha apoyándolo contra su hombro derecho, tratando de ganar aire con cada respiro que daba pero con dificultad mientras veía que venia mas y mas "grimm" para enfrentarlo, a este punto su aura cayo por los constantes ataques de los "grimm" de la zona, logrando que su brazo izquierdo se volviera inservible y comenzando a sangrar sin control.

"esto...no es nada..." Viendo como venia corriendo una cantidad ridícula de "grimm" para acabar con el

Enterrando el espadón en el suelo sacando un jeringa grande inyectándosela en el cuello dejando entra el liquido que contenía esa inyección para luego sacárselo del cuello y tirarla lejos, agarrando el espadón con mas fuerza dirigiéndose a la horda de "grimm" que se dirigía donde el.

" Espero...recuperar un poco de aura...para esta pelea" saltando al final enterrando su espadón en la cabeza de unos de los "Death Stalkers".

 **Tiempo atrás**

En una habitación desordenada encima de la cama, se encontraba un joven durmiendo plácidamente sin preocupación de nada.

Sonando un celular debajo de su almohada haciendo que se estremezca, logrando que se caiga de su cama del susto que se dio, levantando solo la mano derecha cogiendo el celular para luego contestar en el suelo.

"si que pasa" dice perezosamente mientras se levantaba del suelo, para sentarse en su cama comenzando a hablar con mas calma.

"dai, puedes salir hoy estoy aburrida" dice una voz joven de un chica de casi de 14 a 16 años

"que tu hermana no puede salir contigo hoy, ruby?" Comenta dai dirigiéndose al baño para empezar su día " o uno de tus amigos estoy seguro que dirán que si" poniendo el celular en altavoz colocándolo cerca del lavadero para seguir hablando mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

" Es que nadie quiere salir hoy, es como si nadie quisiera esta conmigo hoy" dicen con una voz triste dai imaginándose a ruby teniendo la cabeza baja "eso es mentira, todo con gusto estaría dispuesto a salir contigo, pero creo que están algo ocuparos para hacerlo" dice dai tratando de animarla.

" Creo que si...tienes algo que hacer?" Pregunta con algo de entusiasmo, dai sabe que ella espera que el diga que "no tiene nada que hacer", pero no tenia mucho humor para salir después de todo anoche salió para beber un rato con unos amigo llegando a casa tarde y para colmo tenia una jaqueca que lo estaba matando.

" Si, tengo que ayudar algunos amigo con unos trabajos" responde dai tratando que cuele la mentira terminando de cepillar su diente, para luego coger el celular desactivando el alta voz dirigiéndose hacia abajo para hacer algo para el desayuno cogiendo el sartén colocando tocino y dos huevos empezando a cocinarlo.

" Entiendo" ahora oyéndola con voz muy desanimada dai esta perdiendo su pelea interna no sabiendo que hacer ahora si continuar con esta mentira o no.

" Entonces hablamos luego" dice ruby apunto de colgar pero en eso dai responde rápidamente "pero en la tarde estoy libre así que a eso de las 4 no vemos en el parque te parece?" Dice tratando que la hermana de su amiga no se sienta mal.

"claro!" Dice emocionada ya que no estaría aburrida el día de hoy, dai ya se sentía mejor con otra de sus famosas mentiras blancas.

"entonces no vemos al rato" dice dai tratando de ya colgar porque su cabeza estaba comenzado a dolerle.

"bueno nos vemos adiós" responde ruby con mucho animo colgando la llamada, en eso dai termina su desayuno empezando a comer para luego subir y seguir arreglándose, empezando con su cabello marrón oscuro tratando de peinarlo pero siempre terminando despeinado en eso se rinde, viéndose en el espejo con sus ojos verde para luego lavarse la cara y dirigirse a colocarse su ropa cotidiana, una camiseta blanca, junto con una chaqueta negra con capucha que tenia rayas blancas y azules en las mangas y cerca del bíceps izquierdo un signo de un lobo aullando de color gris, pantalones vaqueros oscuros, juntos con un par de tenis negro con blanco, colocándose sus guantes sin dedos también.

Yéndose de nuevo cerca de su cama para coger un espadón, la empuñadura es negra teniendo dos cuernos en los dos lados distinto de este, decorada con la forma de un lobo en ambas caras del espadón, el cuerpo del espadón es ancho mostrando gran resistencia y peso no sobre pasando el ancho de la empuñadura ni siquiera llegando hasta los cuernos, el filo de la espada siendo diferente teniendo un color azulejos pareciendo que podría córtalo todo de un solo corte.

Colocándolo en su espalda sin ningún problema para luego dirigirse a su escritorio cogiendo su pistolera poniéndolo en su muslo izquierdo, viendo de nuevo el escritorio cogiendo con su mano izquierda una revolver colt doble cañón teniendo una capacidad de 12 rondas del arma de fuego, por lo tanto teniendo 6 tiros efectivos cargado con munición calibre 50, siendo de color blanco exceptuando la empuñadura siendo de color negro, apuntando en diferente lugares de su cuarto viendo que el peso no molestada para luego guardarlo en la pistolera.

Ahora si listo sale de su departamento, revisar por ultima vez su celular verificando que son las 12:34 pm, en eso empieza a caminar yendo por las escaleras dirigiéndose al primer piso, en vez de usar el ascensor para llegar mas rápido.

Terminando de llegar saluda al portero del edificio, un hombre viejo de unos 56 años de edad teniendo un camisa blanca, un pantalón mostaza, al igual que unos zapatos negros que le hacia verse bien, el cabello ya lo había perdido en las zonas delantera de la cabeza, aun manteniendo el las otras zonas su pelo, utilizando unos lentes negros.

Volteando para devolver el saludo "dai, pareces que vas a salir de nuevo?" comenta el viejo observando de pie a cabeza su vestimenta, "claro que si señor, voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad" responde dai, dándole señales con su dedo derecho dando vuelta en un lugar, tratando de decir que el resto del aire es la ciudad y el es el dedo deambulando sin rumbo.

"esta bien joven, pero no vuelvas tarde como ayer" dice el viejo ahora cruzando los brazos observando a dai " tuve que levantarme para abrirte mijo, eran mas de las 3 de la mañana" comenta ahora con un poco de rabia.

"jeje perdón, perdón, las cosas se alargaron en el lugar" tratando de defenderse de la reprendida del señor "si te soy sincero no espere que se alargara tanto ayer" dice dai recordando que el si se quería ir, pero uno de sus amigos le dijo que se quede que el invita no tuvo mas opción, volviendo a ver al viejo "esta vez si volveré temprano así que no se preocupe" saliendo del edificio calmadamente.

En eso el viejo le observa diciendo algunas palabras que dai no pudo escuchar por la distancia que estaba, decidiendo continuar con su caminata tranquila visitando lugares y saludando algunos amigo algunos se veían con energía y otros bueno casando después de lo de anoche.

"hombre te ves fatal" viendo a uno de sus amigos que esta tratando de dormir en uno de las mesas de la cafetería de la zona, "no hables, me duele" dice aun acostado en la mesa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Tiene el cabello negro corto, ojos marrones, actualmente esta usando una camiseta negra, con una sudadera marrón que en mitad tiene un logo de una mano sosteniendo un revolver de color negro y blanco, un pantalón vaqueros blancos que en la bota izquierda tiene una raya de color negros que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y unos tenis rojos con blanco.

"te dije que no bebamos mas pero noooo, decidiste seguir con la fiesta" sentando en la misma mesa que su amigo, "porque no te hice caso, pero también no dijiste nada" levantándose viendo ahora a dai con ojos que decían mátame.

"tenia que aprovechar, Después de todos tu sabes como te pones cuando te emborrachas", pidiendo un café a la camarera que se dirigió a ellos y una botella de agua también "si, pero me hubieras detenido" tratando de no caerse a la mesa, mientras seguía viendo a dai, "como sea como esta los demás?" Preguntando verificando como están los demás después de la fiesta de anoche.

"algunos aun ni despierta y mira que son ya la 1 y tanto de la tarde" responde el chico a dai, viendo como le entregaba el café y agua que pidió, "je también estaba pensado dormir hasta las 1 o 2, aun me duele la cabeza pero puedo aguantar un rato" entregándole la botella con agua a su amigo "gracias, pero si lo tenias planeado porque estas aquí?". abriendo la botella empezando a beber de esta "digamos que la hermanita de una amiga quiere salir por hay" dice dai empezando a beber su café.

" Y le dijiste que si?". Mira el chico a dai con cara en serio?" hubieras mentido y ya". responde el chico mientras seguir bebiendo el agua " y lo hice, pero la voz que tenia me gano, le dije al final que nos vemos al parque por lo menos a las 4". siguiendo bebiendo el café.

Su amigo termina la botella de agua dejándolo aun lado, para continuar con la conversación " entonces quien es la afortunada jaja" riéndose al final imaginando a una de las hermanas menores de las amigas que el conoce, "realmente es ruby" continuando bebiendo su café.

"la media hermana de yang?, no creí que eras pedófilo cabrón, un nuevo descubrimiento" dice para luego recostarse en la silla "no gilipollas, mira solo voy para que se divierta y nada mas que esperas?" Dándole un sorbo mas a su café terminándolo "bueno lo siento pero la ultima vez que llevaste a una chica así terminaste cogiéndola" dice el chico como si nada.

Dai se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano izquierda, para tratar de no recodarlo "no me lo recuerdes, no creí que ella tenia ganas para eso" dice ahora viendo a su amigo que se estaba riendo "bueno, pero creo que estarás bien además en una niña de 15 años, le gusta las armas y todo relacionado con estas, así que solo muéstrale tus armas y ya" dice ahora pidiendo la cuenta.

"eso es la cosa, ella ya conoce a "abismo" y a "alegría" apuntando a su espadón que reposaba cerca de la mesa y sacando su revolver colt "fácil llévala a una tienda de armas y ya" dice su amigo pagando parte de la cuenta "puede funcionar "pagando la otra mitad haciendo que la camarera se retire.

"bueno luego hablamos tengo que ir a casa a seguir descansando" parándose y yéndose a su casa, dai se queda un rato pensando algo para luego pararse cogiendo su espadón poniéndolo en su espalda empezando a retirarse del lugar.

 **3 horas después**

Dai se dirigía al parque para cumplir con lo que le dijo a ruby antes, llegando y viendo que ella ya esta hay esperando.

"oye ruby" dice con voz fuerte alzando la mano derecha tratando de llamar su atención, lográndolo viendo como esta sale corriendo para verlo " hola dai donde estabas, pensé que ya estabas aquí" dice ruby viendo a dai con ánimos.

"perdón pero termine hablando con algunos amigo, pero en fin aquí estoy" sonriendo la final en eso ambos decides caminar mientras hablaban.

" Y con quien hablabas antes" pregunta ruby para comenzar una conversación "con Tom ya sabes como se pone ese idiota (mayormente cuando beber mucho)" susurrando lo ultimo continuando caminando, "y tu hermana?" Pregunta esperando en cambiar el tema "salió no hace mucho para un lugar" en eso dai piensa en los diferentes lugares que fueron antes, pero no se le venia a la cabeza ninguno especifico.

" Entiendo" entendiendo la situación, en eso ve a ruby suspirar "pasa algo?" Pregunta para ver que pasaba "no nada" dice solo para que dai le vuelva a preguntar, "segura?, no parece ser como que la nada te este atacando" ahora viéndola sonreír un poco "bueno, es que tu y yang se van a beacon para volverse cazadores, me gustaría ir pero me falta 2 años" responde lo ultimo no con mucho animo.

"no te preocupes estoy seguro que nos alcanzaras enseguida, cuando estén en beacon" dice tratando de animarla "eso crees!" viéndolo con cara iluminada "claro que si, no sabes que en algunos sitio puede promoverte según tus habilidades" responde dai esperando el resultado de su pequeña charla.

"entonces solo tengo que mostrar lo mejor de mi, y ya estaré con ustedes" emocionada con lo que acaba de escuchar " pero recuerda en algunos sitios, no se si beacon permitiría esto" tratando de que ella plante de nuevo los pies en la tierra "pero si esa oportunidad incluso es mínima tengo que dar lo mejor de mi verdad?" Responde observando a dai, no sabiendo como responder eso.

"creo que tiene razón" no tratando de darle falsas esperanzar pero tampoco matar las que tiene, "mantente en la realidad que estamos y céntrate en lo que haces no siempre los sueños se puede cumplir" responde tratando de no ser tan frió.

"lo se" dice ruby siendo consciente de las palabras que dice dai, pasando cerca de una tienda de polvo cercana para luego parar y verla con mas claridad, en eso viendo una revista en donde dice los catalogo de la armas del mes, cogiendo de la capucha a dai para que se detenga.

"mira dai, es el nuevo catalogo de las armas del mes vamos a verlo" ahora emocionada entrando corriendo a la tienda, dai por otra parte recordó que tenia que compra algo de polvo para su "alegría" entrando a la tienda viendo a ruby colocarse su auriculares y tu capucha para que no le molestarse.

"típico de ella" dice ahora, dirigiéndose al señor de la tienda para conseguir un poco de polvo "buenas noches, tiene algo de "Dust bullet" es que la necesito para este modelo de revolver" sacando su "alegría" para ver si lo encontraba algo para el, en eso el señor empieza a revisar la revolver colt doble cañón, para que apunte cerca de donde estaba ruby cogiendo a "alegría" y yendo a ver que encontraba.

Empezando a buscar algunas "dust bullet" teniendo suerte de encontrarlas, cogiendo algunos paquetes revisando en mitad de proceso algunas, que le puede beneficia su revolver después de todo no todas funciona óptimamente en "alegría" quedándose hay un rato revisando.

No encontrando tantas como el creía solo se lleva unos paquetes de "dust bullet" rojas, que le servía mucho mas que el resto que encontró, apunto de pararse para dirigirse a la caja a pagarlas pero sintiendo un cilindro metálico en su parte posterior de la cabeza, cuando estaba parándose deteniendo la acción para tratar de voltear, viendo aun un hombre bien vestido todo de negro, excepto la camisa que es de rojo, teniendo lentes negro, y un sombrero negro apuntando con una pistola en la nuca de dai.

"le puedo ayudar señor?" Dice tratando de relajar la situación actual, observando al hombre y luego a donde esta ruby, quien ni siquiera se dio de cuenta de lo que esta pasando "dame los "dust bullet" que tienes en la mano, y no saldrás herido" en eso dai ríe un poco.

"que es tan gracioso chico" presionando su agarren en la nuca de dai "nada, nada, nada pero quiero saber una cosa, cuantas personas son?" Pregunta verificando lo que dice el tipo " no es de tu incumbencia chico" arrebatando de la manos los "dust bullet" a dai.

En eso ve como otro de estos tipos trata de llamar la atención de ruby, lográndolo haciendo que ella se quite los auriculares "manos arriba chica", en eso ella ve a dai quien esta siendo apuntado con una arma de fuego en su nuca, "esto es un asalto?" Pregunta inocentemente haciendo que el tipo responda afirmativamente "oh!", Es lo único que dice cogiendo al tipo y saliendo de la tienda rompiendo la ventana de por medio.

"pero que!" perdiendo interés por dai quien rápidamente lo tumba pateando sus pierna para que se cayera, en mitad del aire le coge de la cabeza con su brazo izquierdo empezando a emerger un tipo de rayo blancos en sus piernas, logrando salir del lugar con rapidez usando al tipo de ante como escudo como venganza por lo de antes cogiendo sus "dust bullet" tirándolo a un lado al tipo.

"parece que tenemos mucha diversión, para hoy" recargado su "alegría" con las nuevas balas, que consiguió "eso no se considera robo?", Pregunta ruby viendo lo que hacia dai "no, si lo vas a usar para salvar la tienda que te las dio" responde apuntado a los sujetos.

En eso ruby saca a "media luna rose" realizando varias maniobras con esta misma para luego enterrarla en el piso, "fue necesario eso?" Pregunta dai viendo a ruby con cara de en serio, "totalmente!" Responde afirmativamente ruby.

"valeeee, ataquen" dice un tipo vestido de blanco, mandando a un grupo de sujeto dai apunto de disparar, pero ve como todos los sujetos fueron rápidamente derrotado por ruby "has mejorado de la ultima vez" comenta positivamente dai viendo a ruby.

" Que esperabas" dice con mas confianza mientras se dirigía donde el, con "media luna rose" en sus hombros "algo peor" dice empezando a reír, mientras que ruby le da un golpe en el abdomen con "media luna rose".

"valieron la pena cada centavos" dice el sujeto con sarcasmo, para luego dirigirse donde ellos "bueno rojo y negro, fue una linda velada la de hoy pero, nos tenemos que despedir ahora" chasqueando los dedos, siendo lo siguiente en escuchar un disparo provenido de las espaldas de ruby y dai.

Observando como algo golpea la mano de ruby haciendo que suelte a "media luna rose", tratando de identificar el atacante encontrándolo en un edificio ubicado cerca de ellos, solo para escuchar un disparo del hombre delante de ellos volteando y viendo como se dirigía el proyectil explosivo hacia ellos.

Romano observa la estela de humo disipándose, creyendo que lo había dejados a ambos mal heridos, empezando a caminar y subiendo al edifico mirando hacia abajo siendo sorprendido, como el chico de negro corta la estela humo con su espadón mostrando como el y la chica de rojo sigue de una sola pieza, en eso el chico se pone en una posicion de lanzamiento observando como de nuevo eso rayos blancos rodeaba su brazo derecho, tirando su espadón donde el francotirador logrando que retrocediera, empezando a correr cogiendo el arma de rojo dándoselo para luego empezar a subir ambos de un solo salto.

"fin del camino amigos" dice dai caminando y cogiendo a "abismo" con la mano izquierda, para luego ponerlo en su hombro izquierdo "si que son resistentes" susurra romano.

"no amigo este es nuestra despedida" dice el tipo de marrón saliendo de sus espalda un aeronave, subiendo ambos a este viendo como romano tira un "polvo de crital rojo" en direccion de dai y rwby cayendo en sus pies, disparando provocando una explosión ante que eso sucediera, dai se pone delante de ruby activando de nuevo esos rayos blanco sobre su brazo derecho y en "abismo" absorbiendo el daño de la explosión.

"eso explica lo de antes" comenta romano mientras en chico de marrón empieza a disparar a ellos, dai sigue bloqueando el daño mientras ruby aprovecha en disparar a romano y el chico de capucha marrón, en eso aparece una mujer rubia quien empieza a ayudar a los dos chicos.

Romano grita que "es una cazador" corriendo hacia los controles intercambiando puestos con una mujer de rojo empezando a usar habilidades de fuego, dai por otra parte lo detenía absorbiendo el daño mientras ambas continuaba haciéndole daño a la aeronave al final la mujer de rojo se harta creando un torrente de llamas debajo de los pies de los tres, dai y la mujer se dan de cuenta esquivándolo como ruby no se dio de cuenta la rubia lo jala con su telekinesis para que este a salvo.

Dai coge con ambas manos a "abismo" centrando sus rayos blancos en este para luego lanzar un corte de llamas vertical apunto de impactar en la aeronave, el chico de marrón materializa una barrera verde cortando el paso de las llamas empezando a romperse pero aguantándolo, el chico de marrón cae de rodilla haciendo que el viento de la aeronave eleve su capucha que tenia puesta mostrando a Tom es amigo de dai.

" QUE DEMONIOS HACES TOM" gritando y apuntando abismo donde Tom, "es una larga historia mi buen amigo, o debo decir enemigo" con rabia coge a "alegría" disparando las rondas de "dust bullet", siendo incinerado en mitad de proceso gracia a la mujer de rojo.

" No veremos en otra ocasión dai" yéndose el aeronave de la zona dai mirando como su mejor amigo se retira enojado, aprieta con mas fuerza a "alegría" y "abismo"para luego ser tocado en el hombro por ruby, quien trata de calmarlo dai sabe perfectamente que no puede mostrar debilidad ante ruby cambiando su aspecto a uno mas calmado.

"bueno parece que mi buen amigo, se volvió malvado genial" comenta con una sonrisa falsa siendo mostrada a ruby quien no se la cree pero no dice nada por precaución.

"pueden acompañarme" dice la mujer rubia viendo que la situación se calmo a media, "claro!" Responde dai empezando a seguir a la mujer mientras guardas sus armas, ruby no queriendo quedarse sola así que los siguen.

 **Lugar desconocido**

Dai se mantuvo afuera de las instalación esperando a que saliera ruby, pensado en que demonios estaba pasando Tom su mejor amigo ahora esta trabajando con un criminal, sus ojos cuando fue retirado la capucha mostraba que iba a matarlos sea como sea, no era algo normal para el incluso enojado algo le tuvo que a ver pasado, cuando se retiro del lugar en la tarde pero también estaba actuando raro hacer un año.

 **(Punto De Vista por)**

Sus ojos ya no mostraban el mismo brillos que antes, parecía vacío y hace unas semanas eso brillos volvió pero de otra forma como una sed de sangre insaciable, creí que era mi imaginación pero hoy confirme mis sospechas.

Quede en silencio durante un rato pensando que mal puede salir ahora, en eso escucho como la puerta de abre observando a ruby con una sonrisa en su cara, no quería que ella perdiera esa sonrisa que tenia logre cambia mi estado de animo para que no pareciera tan falso como antes, en eso camino acercándome a ella para ver porque estaba de tan buen humor.

"y bien que paso?" Digo un poco preocupado tratando de que se sienta real y no una farsa, ella solo me sonríe "voy a ir a beacon con ustedes" me quede sorprendido con lo que acaba de decir, sabia que ella tenia mas talento que yo y yang junto, pero esto se lleva el premio de oro nos acaba de ganar con esto, como si fuera un hermano o algo así la abrazo con fuerza felicitándola por su logro, para luego separarme y verle a la cara, lo tenia un poco roja supuse que era por la falta de aire.

"jeh perdón creo que me sobre pase con la fuerza" me disculpo esperando que me perdone ella agita la cara "no hay problema en serio" me siento aliviado por eso en eso sale la mujer de antes "Mmm ya nos podemos ir" pregunto esperando su respuesta

"claro que si, pero una cosa dai rauf" me sorprendo preguntándome como sabe mi nombre, pero no puedo ya que ella empieza a jalarme de la oreja "ay, ay, ay," digo tratando de no perder contra el dolor "para la próxima vez, no dañen un lugar que no es suyo" dice con una voz severa.

"lo hicimos para protegerla" trato de defenderme, pero no lo logro para nada, solo aumentar mas el dolor "no es escusa jovencito" logro soltarme y alejarme de ella, sobándome la oreja derecha "entonces que quería que hagamos, que les dejemos robar o que" ella me mira con seriedad "eso solo fue el castigo por dañar la propiedad, agradece que no fue peor" dice esperando que solo sea eso.

"además hicieron bien en proteger esa tienda no lo niego, pero que esto no se vuelva a repetir entendido" dice mirándome mas a mi que a ruby "esta bien seremos, mas responsable" respondo para ya retirarnos en eso nos despedimos de ella.

Mientras caminaba aun me dolía la oreja, sobándomela mientras seguía caminando "aun te duele?" Dice ruby yo por otro lado, estoy tratando de no ir a mi sarcasmo por el momento "si será momentáneo, asi que no te preocupes" digo controlando bien lo que iba a decir, en eso empiezo a hablar "es una alegría que vengas con nosotros a beacon" digo finalizando de sobarme a oreja "porque te estoy seguro que no soportaría las bromas de yang de mi cabello" en eso ella se rie un poco " pero si es indomable" dice ruby en eso trato de parar el cabello siendo este volver a su punto de inicio "si es totalmente indomable" riéndonos yo tratando de poner mi pelo en diferente forma solo viendo como volvía a la normalidad.

En eso ruby hace una pregunta que no espere daba "y que piensas hacer con tu amigo" trato de no pensar en nada de eso, pero no lo logro "no se, realmente no se, Tom ya esta viejo el sabe lo que bueno y lo malo, el ya tomo su decisión ahora lo único que puedo hacer es detenerlo" digo severamente viendo al frente "no planeas hacerlo cambia de al parecer, se que el puede cambia" dice ruby tratando de ver si había otra solución "es imposible para el, cuando el toma una decisión la cumple incluso si eso lo mata" digo sabiendo como es realmente Tom.

En eso llegamos a la casa de los xiao long "bueno ruby nos vemos mañana" dijo tratando de sonreír "nos vemos luego dai" entrando en su casa, en eso me quedo un rato en frente de la casa para luego retirarme, se que no puedo esta negativo ni nada por el estilo solo tengo que espera que las cosa tomen su tiempo y ver como termina.


End file.
